1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content reproduction apparatus and method for displaying a Graphical User Interface (GUI) screen thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a content reproduction apparatus that can provide various content to a connected external output apparatus, and method for displaying a GUI screen thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A content reproduction apparatus operates to transmit, to an output apparatus, image and/or sound content stored on a mass storage medium such as Hard Disk Drive (HDD) or an optical disk. Most often, either a high performance digital television or a low performance analog television is used as the external output apparatus. Nowadays, despite digital televisions being rapidly developed, digital televisions remain relatively expensive. Thus, because of the cost, many people continue to use analog televisions despite their lower performance.
Digital televisions benefit from being able to automatically adjust picture qualities such as saturation and brightness, but most analog televisions do not have this automatic adjustment function. The automatic adjustment function is useful for removing screen distortion which frequently occurs when a bright image portion and a dark image portion are adjacent, such as in a GUI screen. Accordingly, digital televisions can remove screen distortion to improve picture performance of a GUI screen, whereas analog televisions cannot. Moreover, recent content reproduction apparatuses are able to provide images with a wider range of colors with greater degrees of intensity, thus increasing the likelihood of the above-mentioned screen distortion.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved content reproduction apparatus that can adjust color properties, such as saturation and brightness, of GUI screen when used with low performance external output apparatus having no automatic screen adjustment function.